What About That Night
by IWFF
Summary: What would have happened if Sam and Julia had kissed that night?
1. That Night

What about that night?

Thank you!

For what?

I showed up at your door at dawn with an insane theory.

You're pretty convincing

You believed me that mean something.

Someone knocked on her door. She excused herself to Sam to answer that person.

Hey

No!

Julia, wait!

Not tonight!

Julia closed the door. Sam walked towards her. She was holding the door at the end of her arms and looked mad and sad.

You okay?

I will be!

Good, I'm glad!

Sam touched her right shoulder and told her to be strong because the worst part was to come. They may be stopped Rebecca and Big Jim today but it's only the beginning.

I'm going to do some tea, do you want some?

Please!

Honey?

Yes.

Julia started the kettle for the water. She took two cups from the shelf. Sam waited for her to come back in the living room. Since they met by the lake the day that they rescued the girl from the lake, he felt in love with her. She's a strong woman with leadership; she could run this town better than Big Jim. He kind of understood that she's having a rough time with Barbie right now. It's may be his chance to tell and convince her that they could be together. To his eyes, she is perfect and so beautiful. He has been alone for such a long time.

Julia arrived in the living room with their two cups of tea. Sam helped her by taking his mug from her delicate hands. She sat next to him on the couch.

Julia, are you sure you are okay?

Why?

Naturally you are smiling and look better. You look like you didn't sleep.

Touché!

You want to talk about it? It's something with Barbie is it?

Julia dropped her cup on the table and dried her eyes.

He's on their side, those are his real color.

Stop those tears; I'm sure it's nothing. Come here!

Sam took her in his arms and pulled her close to him. Julia took a deep breath in. Tears were still falling from her eyes on her cheeks. Sam played in her hair with his fingers. She placed her head on his shoulder and got closer to his neck. Sam took a deep breath and got closer to her face. His lips touched hers. Julia stepped back.

I shouldn't have done this, I'm sorry!

Julia got closer to him and kissed him. He was surprised. He didn't expect that she would kiss him back. That time it's Sam that stepped back.

I should leave now!

Sam…

Julia! What we're doing right now is wrong! You love Barbie.

I know; I'm sorry.

I'll go now.

Come on, let's not make it weird!

You are not drinking tea, right?

Sam can recognize someone that is drunk. He once was an alcoholic. He took Julia's cup and smelled it. That was definitely not some tea. She was clearly drunk. Only god knows how much she drank while she was in the kitchen. So that would explain what happen.

Don't tell me that it's because of the situation Barbie!

Please, we are grown-ups now.

I'll stay but first I'm getting rid of this.

He stood up and took Julia's cup of whatever it is. It smelled like rum. Julia followed him to the kitchen.

Sam, I need you! Without Barbie, I'm all alone and I'm scared.

Chut, I'm here now.

That was his chance. He pulled Julia closer once again. He kissed her forehead. She lifted her head to look at Sam. She never realized how blue his eyes were. She hugged him tight and smiled at him. Clearly the alcohol has effect on her. Sam couldn't resist to kiss her again and to hug her tight.

Let's get you to bed!

You'll stay?

I will, you're tired, you need to sleep.

Okay!

Come on!

SAM?

Yes?

Say that you'll protect me!

Sure, I will! Come on, my drunkie!

Sam took her hands and got upstairs. Julia climbed on her bed with her clothes. She asks Sam to lay down next to her but he refused.

I'll sleep downstairs. Thanks!

I've been sleeping with someone for the last 2 weeks. The bed feels empty. Please it won't lead to anything.

Ok fine.

Sam got next to her. She laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes. Julia felt asleep fast. Sam looked at her sleep and thought about everything and about how much he loves that woman. But what will happen to him if Barbie finds out for tonight?


	2. Sam's POV

Sam's POV

When he met her at the lake the other day, she had an open wound and she was in shock. She was trying to reanimate a drown girl from the lake. As soon as he saw her eyes, the situation change. He felt butterflies in his stomach and love at first sight. The situation was bad to meet each other. Sam proposed to get the girl at his house so she could rest and where he could help Julia with her open wound. That's when they met properly. Julia told him about Barbie and he told her a little bit if her past. Now, here he is with her. In her bedroom, she's asleep on his chest. Even though they had a crazy day, he doesn't want to sleep. He wants to enjoy the moment, every minute of it. A beautiful redhead with magical blue eyes is sleeping with him; it's been awhile since that happened.

Julia Shumway. With Barbie around it's hard to ask her out or to do anything that she could like. Sam saw that Julia looks happy with Barbie but he is deeply in love with her. As she sleeps, in played with her hair and touched her perfect face. He keeps thinking, how perfect their life would be if they were together. Suddenly he thought about having a family; something that he always wanted. He has a nephew but he always wanted to have kids on his own. What if Julia was mother of his children? They could live happily ever after. Out of Chester's Mills; in a big house, just her and him and their kids. There was still a problem: Dale Barbara. She loves him, she took him under her wings, kiss him, making love to him and live with him since Dome day.

Sam wouldn't sleep; he will keep an eye on her. He wants her to get out of the dome safely and live the life that she wants to live; even if it's not with him. It would break his heart to see her happy with another man, having the children of another guy but he only wants her to be happy. She deserves it.

She sleeps and breathes deeply. Sam gave her a kiss on her forehead and rest is head on her head. A few minutes later, he gave her one on her cheek.

'' _I'll protect you even after the dome; even if you're in love with someone else or having someone else kids. For now, sleep tight Mrs. Julia Shumway, I'll see you in the morning.''_


	3. After Thinking

_Good morning!_

 _My head ache_

 _That's normal, I don't know how much you drink last night but.._

 _Stop, I feel bad about it this morning. Thanks to have stayed with me. You are free to go._

 _You're in bad shape; I won't leave you like this. You need you eat something and to take some medications._

 _I have something for headache in the bathroom._

 _Great, I'll go get it._

Julia sat on her bed waiting for Sam to come back with her medications. She kept replaying what happen last night in her head. She kissed Sam and he kissed her. She hopes that nothing happen after that. She doesn't remember what happen after Sam got rid of her rum. Sam got back into the room with a glass of water and to pills. Julia took her medication and stared at Sam.

 _What's wrong Julia?_

 _I don't remember._

 _It must be unimportant._

 _No, I don't remember what happen last night._

 _Well, we…_

 _Oh god, we did!_

 _Let me finish. We didn't sleep together, we kissed in your living room and I got you to bed because you were drunk and you ask me to sleep with you because you didn't want to sleep alone. So I stayed there with you all night._

 _That's good to hear. Thanks again Sam._

 _It's maybe weird to ask; when you kissed me, did you felt something?_

 _I do but I'm with Barbie._

 _Maybe we could give it another try to see if it was real?_

Julia dropped the glass beside her bed and looked to Sam. Was he really serious about what he just asked her? He is kind of a good kisser so why not. Technically, her relation is almost over with Barbie. She got closer to Sam's face. He took her waist and placed one of his hands on her face. Julia placed her two arms behind Sam's neck. They looked into each other's eyes. She closed her eyes and let Sam get closer to her. Her lips touched his lips. They felt a passion that they didn't felt yesterday. He placed his other hand on her waist and held her tight in his arms. Her hands where moving on his head. This kiss was true and with passion. Sam let her go.

 _Julia, to who are you in love with?_

 _Dale Barbara._

 _Promise me that if something goes wrong in your relationship, you'll give me a chance to prove you that we could be happy together._

 _I will. If I and Barbie ever get separated, I'll come back for you._

 _Good, because I would like to date you._

Julia stood up and went to the bathroom. She splashed some water in her face and thought about everything. It's all wrong. What is she doing? She never did that before. The Dome is affecting her more than she think. Since when is she cheating on someone that she loves? She looked herself in the mirror and told said: that's not me. She got out of the bathroom and Sam was still there.

 _Barbie cannot know what happen last night. We keep this between you and me._

 _I should probably leave you now._

 _I'll probably see you in town later?_

 _Definitely._

 _Thanks for everything._

 _Bye Julia._

Julia sat on her bed, and heard her front door closing. She saw by the window Sam leaving her place. She was in shock. Things could have been far worse if she would have slept with Sam.

She changed her clothes and got downstairs to eat something. As she passed near the front door, someone knocked. She opened the door. It was Barbie.

 _Please, we need to talk._

 _About what exactly?_

 _I'm looking for Sam, do you know where he is? And we need to talk about us, about the scene that you made the other night._

 _Sam just left._

Barbie's face changed when Julia said that Sam just left. He stayed the whole night with her. Did she cheat on him? Julia invited him to come in. They both went in the living room. Barbie was very suspicious about both of them together the whole night.

 _We stayed up all night talking and working, why?_

 _Because I think he knows more that we think about this dome and about Melanie._

 _Melanie?_

 _The kids found her in a yearbook at the school._

 _So she's a student here?_

 _Was. In 1988. I know. I'm still processing all of this. She also knows exactly where Joe and Norrie found the mini-dome._

 _How? –_

 _25 years ago, she and three of her friends found a meteorite in exactly the same spot in the woods with an egg inside. Melanie said that when she found it, that she wanted to protect it, and the others got violent. And then, one of her friends killed her. She's not sure who._

 _Who were the three friends? Pauline Verdreaux, Lyle Chumley and Sam._

 _This is crazy._

 _This is just par for the course for Chester's Mill. And we need to talk about what happened the other day._

 _About you supporting Jim and Rebecca's extermination plot? How could you think that I would actually do that? –_

 _Because I was there._

 _I was listening so I could make sure that I knew exactly what they were up to, so I could stop them. I made Jim look me in the eye and promise me that he wasn't going to do anything._

 _I don't know that I believe that._

 _If you want to think that I'm the bad guy, then fine. Be prepared to think far worse of Sam Verdreaux._


End file.
